Dancing in the Rain (song)
"Dancing in the Rain" is a song that is performed by Isaac and Jude, in Season 1."Dancing in the Rain." Wikia. Retrieved on July 30, 2016. Lyrics Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Yeah, it's crazy how the world spins 'round and 'round With all this foolishness going down I keep my head up and on the good path But when I look back, ain't got feel the right love Anybody who'll be hanging, they all want me to slip Like I just went skating I bust a triple axel, so I make it look like what? I keep it classy, no professor I'm dancing In the rain Drop, drop, droppin' Ain't no stoppin' Dancing (you can catch me dancing in the rain) (Oh, oh, oh) in the rain (Oh, oh, oh) I'm not waiting for the storm to pass (yeah, had to soothe the pain) (Oh, oh, oh) 'cause even when it rains I'm gonna dance Mic. check, five, six, seven See a flow I ain't ending it and there ain't no tellin' What I'm going to do next, Broski, I say they cautious, why they try to hold me? But I don't blame'em and I never did 'Cause when you see me perform I guarantee the only thing on your mind Will be like "That is one talented kid" Dunno, yeah, no show, ywah Get mo' glo' for my show When I come through You hit school I just wanna be myself when I can I don't wanna problems I love feeling free, man Whoo Flies away Yeah, I'm talking miles away I just wanna be myself when I can I don't wanna problems I love feeling free, man Whoo Flies away Yeah, I'm talking miles away I just wanna be myself when I can I don't wanna problems I love feeling free, man Whoo Had to soothe the pain You can catch me dancing in the rain I'm dancing In the rain (you can catch me dancing in the rain) Drop, drop, droppin' Ain't no stoppin' (yeah, had to soothe the pain) Dancing In the rain (you can catch me dancing in the rain) I'm not waiting for the storm to pass 'Cause even when it rains, I'm gonna dance (yeah, had to soothe the pain) (Rain, rain) too many things I can't change Running through my head, always taking up space Can I get a break? Slow down the fast pace Take it easy Keep going, carrying on Words will be used and abused by everyone I'm tired Oh, they won't get you through All that stuff that life can throw at you You can get your umbrella Under the stormy weather Soaking into me Tastes so bittersweet I'm about to leave this shelter I'ma be free forever You just wait and see (oh, oh, oh) I'm dancing In the rain (you can catch me dancing in the rain) Drop, drop, droppin' Ain't no stoppin' (yeah, had to soothe the pain) Dancing (oh, oh, oh) In the rain (you can catch me dancing in the rain) (Oh, oh, oh) I'm not waiting for the storm to pass (oh, oh, oh) 'Cause even when it rains I'm gonna dance (yeah, had to soothe the pain) I'm dancing (oh, oh, oh) In the rain (you can catch me dancing in the rain) (Oh, oh, oh) drop, drop, droppin' (oh, oh, oh) (Yeah, had to soothe the pain) ain't no stoppin' Dancing In the rain (you can catch me dancing in the rain) I'm not waiting for the storm to pass 'Cause even when it rains I'm gonna dance (yeah, had to soothe the pain The pain, the pain Episodes used in *"Heart & Soul" *"All About the Music" *"Dancing in the Rain" *"Heart Shape" *"Sunrise" References Category:A to Z Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Unclear lyrics Category:The Next Step